Just The Way You Are
by Angel-With-Issues
Summary: Castiel has always admired Dean, but one might say he loves him but deep down he knows Dean will never feel the same. But after Gabriel's plan to help, it leaves Cas more than what he actually bargain for.
1. Two Angels Walk Into A Bar

Castiel stood outside the motel as he began to watch the muscular man as he prepared his bedtime rituals. He had always admired Dean. He admired his bravery, his confident, and his eyes. Those perfect, seductive eyes. Deep down he knew it was wrong to feel the way he felt towards this man, this hunter. But Cas didn't care, he cared about Dean more than anything else in the universe. One might say Castiel loved Dean whether he knew it or not. Every encounter they had gave the angel this burning urge to confess his feelings, which he knew was a waste. Mostly due to knowing Dean didn't 'swing' that way or that 'love' was a complicated emotion he hadn't quite mastered. Yet.

Castiel continued to watch every movement Dean made until he finally drew the curtains. A signal to Cas that he should stop and move on, but he didn't. He just stood there, mesmerised by Dean silhouetted figure. As he stood there, staring at the Winchester he became deepened in sorrow as reality began to sync in.

"Well, this is super creepy. Even for you brother"

Castiel turned around with a fright. As he did he saw someone he recognised all too well.

"Gabriel"

The dark-haired angel just gave his younger sibling a cheeky grin as he saw Cas returning his attention to the motel room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop you from getting a restraining order," Gabriel replied.

"How thoughtful of you,"

Gabriel just rolled his head back as he let out an annoyed groan. He'd seen his brother drool over this average spec for months, maybe even years. Without any signs of their relationship progressing any further. After the fourth month, Gabriel wondered why Castiel didn't just give up this pathetic, needy quest for Dean's love and affection. He continued to watch his brother as Cas continued to watch the window with his puppy dog eyes. Those sad, puppy dog eyes. Finally, the archangel couldn't take it anymore. He snapped his fingers and the two angels appeared at an empty bar. The bar was small, could probably fit about two-hundred and twenty people. To the right, the main bar with high stools. Behind, shelves filled with different assortments of liqueurs and other forms of alcohol. The booth the brothers were in had a black oak table in between the two red, cushioned chairs. Castiel tried to remove himself from his seat but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

"Don't even try bro. You're stuck there." Gabriel smirked.

Castiel glared at his older brother.

"Where am I?"

"Like it? Created it just for this occasion."

"What occasion, Gabriel?"

The archangel looked at his Cas with raised eyebrows making him come to grips with what the 'occasion' was. The younger angel avoided giving his brother any eye contact, instead staring at the table that laid between them. Castiel could feel a light blush invading as it warmed his cold face. He tried to hide his face from Gabriel but it was no use, he had already seen his red face and started chuckling at the sight.

"Really? It takes a Winchester to make you blush. I got to say I'm actually a little disappointed." Gabriel smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about

"Bitch please, you can't hide your true feeling for Dean forever." Gabriel said as he rested one of his against the back of booth.

Cas just stared blankly at his brother with confused eyes. Feelings? What feelings? The only feelings that Cas had towards Dean was admiration but deep down he knew that it was more than that but he didn't know what it was.

"I just admire Dean"

"Cas…this is more than admiration, much more. That feeling you feel towards Dean is love bro. And it won't ever go away. It will torture you, and torture you until there's nothing left."

Gabriel, now with his arms crossed on the table looked at Cas with worry and sympathy. Cas just gave a sorrowful sigh, again avoiding eye contact with the archangel. Love? So that's what it was. It would explain why Cas thought about Dean so much and had trouble stopping. It would explain all the unholy desires Cas began to want every time the Winchester would hug him, smile at him, and would…talk to him. Gabriel could see the dramatic shift in his brother. He hated seeing his sibling like this Even though they never saw eye to eye at the best of time, he still loved him and he would anything for him. Even if was to hook him up with a man he despised tremendously. Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh.

"What the hell do you see in Dean Winchester anyway?"

Cas shrugged as he made eye contact with brother.

"Come on Castiel, humor me."

"I'm not very good at human emotions brother."

"Just do your best."

Cas exhaled sharply. "I guess I admire his willingness. His bravery. His loyalty. The way he's always stood by me through the horrible actions I have done. I like how his face lights up when he smiles…"

Gabriel began staring at his brother, "You have severe love sickness bro, but lucky for you I know the cure."

Castiel just gave his brother a sidewards glance looking at him with great confusion, mixed up with curiousity. Cas admire the fact that his older brother Gabriel want help him with his 'illness' but deep down he knew he couldn't be trusted. The angel began to ponder rather or not he should trust his own brother on his word. At the end of the day if Gabriel could turn Dean and his relationship into more than just a profound bond then he was willing to give the benefit of the doubt, even if this could be just another trick of his.

"What do you mean?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But just know this, it will be worth it in the long run Castiel" Gabriel smiled.

Gabriel banged against the table a few times before he started to make his departure. He turned towards his brother and smiled.

"Oh before I go, do you have any non-angelic, female friends." The archangel asked with a huge smile.

Castiel thought about this hard. There was one but wasn't quite how they would both react if Gabriel did find and met her.

"Come on brother. There must be at least one"

"There is. But she is rather excitable it say the least."

"Great! I love excited people, what's her name?"

"Charlie. Her name is Charlie but I'm unsure of her last name though."

"Don't worry little bro, a first name is all I need."

Gabriel snapped his finger and with that he was gone, leaving Cas alone in the bar. He began to think what his brother said and how he knew the cure for his 'sickness'. The more he thought, the more he realised what Gabriel was capable of and what 'help' really meant by his standards. He let his mind wonder for a few minutes longer before leaving the bar and returning to his spot outside Dean's motel room. As Castiel watched the room he let his usually dull imagination feed him fantasies of him and Dean, hoping that his brother would be good of his word and cure him of this horrible disease.


	2. A feminine Touch

With ice cream and spoon in hand the women walked over to the DVD player and placed _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ into the slot. Her face lit up like the rising sun as the opening credits rolled up the screen, with legendary theme ringing out through the apartment from the small sound system the woman had in place. Minutes later lights on the screen reflected against her face as the noise of lasers yelled in her ears when fighter jets soared through the scene firing their weapons towards the enemy. A huge smile took over the lady's expression as the fight scene continued to take place. Within hours the ending credits rolled with the theme playing in the background, causing the woman to let out a disappointed sigh. She placed the last spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before getting into her R2D2 pyjamas.

It must've been two in the morning when a loud ruckus sounded from the kitchen, alerting her of a possible intruder. She grabbed the nearest object and began to approach the room with caution. The light of her kitchen ate away at the darkness that consumed the rest of her apartment. The young woman hid behind the wall that happened to be opposite the room's entrance. Inside she could make out a figure of sorts raiding her cupboards and eating her recently bought food. As she got closer she saw that the figure belonged to a man. The man had dark caramel hair that was roughly slick back behind his ears. He wore an army green cargo jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans. From where she was the woman could also see he was wearing a red button down shirt. The woman got closer to her intruder but the sound of creaking floor boards alerted him.

"I'm not going to hurt so please put the lightsaber down."

She looked at the man in shock as she lowered her weapon.

"And guessing by the nerdy get up, I'm guessing you're Charlie."

"De-depends on who's asking?"

The man just rubbed his face as he tried to hold back his smile and laughter. His laughs were contagious as Charlie began to laugh nervously trying her best to hide her fear, shock, and awkwardness. The woman managed to fight back the fear a little as she placed her lightsaber on the kitchen counter.

"So…um…who are you exactly?" Charlie smiled anxiously.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel? Oh…like the archangel." Charlie said with a small giggled.

"Guilty!" Gabriel said with a shrug.

Charlie's fear and shock turned into excitement. Standing right in front of her was a real life archangel. Sure, she met angels before like Castiel but he wasn't an archangels. In her opinion archangel were the orginal badasses of heaven with battles, wars and sword fighting, Charlie couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Please contain your excitement, I don't need more fangirls after me." Gabriel just smiled as he continued to raid her cupboards.

Charlie just moaned. "I just bought that two days ago."

The archangel began to chuckle to himself as he began to look over the red head.

"So since you're an archangel does that mean you know Cas?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, he's my younger brother. And he's why I'm here"

Charlie's expression drop into a more sorrowful one.

"So you've noticed."

"Yeah, I've noticed. The poor guy is love sick and he doesn't even know it."

Charlie nodded in agreement. For the last few weeks, she's noticed the dramatic change in Cas especially when he was around Dean. It saddened her to see one of her besties like this. She tried to help him but it's hard to help someone when they don't even know what they need help with.

"Can you help him?"

"Yes but I need your assistance to do so"

"Why me?"

"You're the only female Castiel trusts and I need a female he can trust."

Charlie gave Gabriel a questionable look. Why would an archangel need a female his brother trusted? The angel saw the woman's confusion and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, I have a plan to cure my brother of his 'illness' but it involves him going through something that he will make him feel extremely uncomfortable and confused. I need you to help him deal with this."

"Why come to me? I'm sure Sam would be more, you know qualified."

"I need someone with a more feminine touch and last time I checked Sam doesn't have those qualities. "

"Depends on who you ask," Charlie mumbled

Gabriel gave the woman a confused look. "Do I want to know?"

"Trust me, you don't. So…Gabe, what's this master plan of yours?"

"I just need you to make sure Castiel is in the right place and the right time. If you can manage that then I can take care of the rest."

"Cas won't get hurt will he?"

"It's not in me to hurt the ones I love."

Charlie nodded. "Anyway, are you going to give me the when and where for taking down this emotional death star?"

"Man, you're nerdy. And yes I'll send you the details at a later date, but for now this conversation remains between us. No one needs to know especially my brother and his Ken doll."

Gabriel began to head towards the door when he was stopped by Charlie.

"What is your plan to help Cas anyway."

The archangel just shifted his eyebrows, gave a smile and with a snap of his fingers he was gone, leaving Charlie alone pondering over what the angel had planned.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

_This is Dean's other, other cell. You know what to do._

"Hi Dean, this is Charlie… again. I just wanted to let you know I found a case for you guys. I would come in person but I have my hands tots tied up at the moment. Anyways from the information I gathered it looks like it could be a shapeshifter. Please call back when you get like any of my messages bye."

Charlie sighed as she hung up the phone, getting annoyed as she did so. What was the point of the Winchesters having cell phones when they don't even bother picking them up. After trying a few…hundred more on each of Dean's cell phones she finally gave up. Charlie slumped into her couch, disappointed that her effort got her nowhere. Over the past month since she was visited by an archangel, she had been laying low. Every now and then she would help Sam and Dean with their hunting quests but mostly Charlie kept her eye for the strange and deadly, informing the worthwhile ones to the two brothers. The sudden buzzing of her mobile killed the deafening silence that lingered throughout the apartment. The woman eyed her hoping that was one of the Winchesters getting back to her but it wasn't. It was Gabriel. His text read:

 _Hey R2D2,_

 _Did you miss me?_

Charlie picked up her phone and sent:

 _Oh yeah loads = (_

After about five minutes her phone vibrating again with another text from Gabriel.

 _Come on, u missed me and u no it._

 _What do u want Gabe?_

 _Well after a month and a bit of developing my plan I finally have it ready. ;)_

 _Ok, what role does ur plan have me playin?_

 _All in good time but at the moment I need 2 get ur nerdy self to my place ASAP._

 _Alrite, what is the address?_

 _7600 Huntington Park Dr. Columbus Ohio. It's a huge apartment building outlet, so just wait for me on the main road._

 _You do realise where I am rite?_

 _Yeah, Kanas City_

 _Do u realised that it's a 13 hr drive?_

 _Fine..._

Charlie turned her head around and saw the archangel standing behind her, smiling. The woman walked to her bedroom, which confused Gabriel a bit but after ten or so minutes his confusion melted away. Charlie approached the angel with a back pack hanging over her shoulders. Within seconds Charlie was an extremely nice apartment with white and blue wall. She lets her eyes began to wander as slowly walks around the room. The area she was in now was a combined kitchen and lounge room, filled with expensive furniture, appliances and porn.

"Really? Casa Erotica 12, 13 and 14?" Charlie said as she three DVDs in her hands.

Gabriel look at her. The archangel wasn't sure if he was confused or impressed.

"Dude, everyone knows that Casa Erotica 5, 9 and Casa Erotica: The French Mistake are the best ones. But everyone has preference and I'm not the one to judge."

"I'm not sure whether to be turned on, impressed or confused."

"Sorry to disappoint Gabe but I prefer the bun not the hot dog." Charlie smiled.

"Impressed and confused it is then."

Charlie just laughed as she began to examine the cover for Casa Erotica 14.

"What does your daddy have to say about you being a porn star?

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything. Anyway how about we stop discussing my 'hobbies' for a second and get down to business. If you kindly follow me nerd."

Charlie nervously followed Gabriel down a short hallway where one of the bedrooms were located. The woman looked at the black door.

"Please don't tell me that's your sex dungeon." Charlie smiled anxiously.

"What?! No!"

Charlie out a small sigh of relief.

"You're my guest and as such I have no intention of going all 'Christian Grey' on you."

"Then what's in there?"

"My plan to make Dean and Castiel cannon."

Charlie smiled and giggled to herself which one annoyed the archangel. Gabriel opened the door to reveal an ordinary bedroom. It contained a black modern four poster with golden brown sheet and curtain to match. It had black side tables, white shaggy rug, a TV opposite the bed and a desk with an incredibly expensive computer on it. As Charlie got closer into the room she notice a feminine body lying on the bed. She screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Gabriel walked next to Charlie and smiled.

"Like it? Made her myself."

"Made her for what?

"For the plan."

Charlie just glared at him.

"Ok look. I designed her to Dean's liking while also keeping it close to Castiel. As you can see she has long, dark brown, messy hair like my brother does. She has a thin but strong muscular build with full, rosy red lips, just the way Dean likes them. She has Castiel's blue eyes. Her skin is a little tan but overall I created her to be Dean's dream girl."

"So basically…you feminise Cas." Charlie pointed

"Yeah"

"Alright then, what's the plan?"

"Like today I'm going to give an address. Make sure my brother is there as well as Sam and Dean. I'm going to cast Castiel out of his but not before you give him this."

Gabriel handed Charlie a small viral of greenish blue liquid.

"Ok, what's this?"

"A potion. It will link Castiel grace to his new vessel over there, when he gets casted out. It also give the new vessel an aura that will attract Dean to her. The aura will also hide Castiel essence so no one but us will know it's really him."

"Great plan, I just two thing to ask. One: what will happen to Cas' old vessel and two: how long will this 'aura' last?"

"My brother's old vessel will fall into a deep sleep so he doesn't run back to his family. And the potion wears off six months after taking it or if Dean falls in love with the old Castiel causing the aura to fade away revealing his or her true self."

Charlie nodded. "What do you want me to do besides getting Cas to drink this?"

"Castiel won't be used to a female vessel. I need you, a female he knows and trusts, to show your ways, to teach him how to be a young woman."

"Sounds like fun…one more question."

"Alright, hit me."

"You wouldn't mind, if I stayed the night do. It's late and I brought a bag filled with clothes and…"

"You just want a night away from that terrible, rickety bed of yours."

"Yeah…"

Gabriel let out an annoyed sigh. "I have a spare bedroom you can use but if only for one night then I'm teleporting you back home. Deal."

Charlie smiled and gave him a huge hug that made Gabriel a little uncomfortable. He watched as the woman left down the hallway. The archangel couldn't help but smile to himself. Castiel was in for one wild ride.


	4. An Angel's Fantasies

Dean yawned himself to life as the freezing floor of his bedroom made contact with his feet. The man reached for his phone that was sitting on the bedside table. It revealed twelve texts and at least six missed calls all from a certain red haired nerd. Once listening to all the voice mails Dean finally call her back. The rings on Charlie's mobile sounded in his ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice said tiredly

"Charlie it's Dean, What's the case?"

There was a long silence before Charlie replied.

"I think it's a shape shifter from the information I gathered. Family members and couples have been attacked by loved ones. It gets better when the suspects were arrested they claim they weren't even in the area, saying they were all on business trips or out of town."

"Do you have a location?"

"Hold on a sec... Des Moines Iowa."

"Awesome, thanks Charlie."

"You're…"

Dean hung up the phone before the woman finished her sentence. The man hoarded himself up from bed and headed to the kitchen, passing Sam, who was happily reading in the library.

"Charlie found us a case."

"Where?" Sam said, pulling himself his book.

"Des Moines Iowa, possible shapeshifter. You in?"

"Of course I'm in, Dean."

"Awesome."

Sam nodded as he watched Dean headed to the kitchen. The younger brother returned his attention to his book and he began heavily engaged in it. Sam was so deep into the story he hadn't noticed Dean entered the room, taking a seat next to him.

"What you reading nerd?"

"Nothing that you'll be interested in."

"If you say do."

Within a few second Sam and Dean heard a flutter of wings as Cas appeared in the room.

"Hello Sam," Cas said, ignoring Dean's presence.

"Hey, Cas how have you been?" Sam grinned.

"I've been well, how are you?"

"I'm good Cas."

"Well hello to you too Cas." Dean said, pissed that the angel was ignoring him.

"Sorry. Hello Dean." The angel smiled.

"Hello Cas."

Dean patted Cas on the back as he left to put his plate in the sink. Castiel smiled, blushing unknowingly, watching his crush leave the room. Sam immediately saw the angel check out his brother and chuckled lightly. Cas just looked at Sam confused.

"I don't understand what is so funny."

"You need to tell him buddy. It will eat you up otherwise, and I think Dean is beginning to notice your weird behaviour." Sam smiled.

"I can't Sam. I just can't."

"Why not?"

"There is no point when I know that no matter what I say, He will never feel the same way. He thinks of me as a friend, a brother if you will. I don't want that to be ruin because of my feelings."

"Alright Cas, but I'm telling you Dean will figure it out eventually. Even though you try to be discreet, I can still see you check out my brother's ass."

Cas just let out a sorrowful sigh the moment Dean walked in. As soon as he did everything went into slow motion. The angel felt himself staring at man as he walked towards him, in his seductive manner. Castiel let his fantasies control him again as he began to imagine Dean walking over to him to give the angel a deep, hungry kiss. A kiss that was long overdue. Castiel could almost feel the man's tongue dancing in his mouth as Dean runs his fingers through each strand of Cas' hair.

"Cas! You there?" Dean asked with concern

The angel left his state of mind, much to his dismay. Castiel took a deep breath and look straight into the Winchester's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes, Dean…I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"I don't Cas, you tell me."

Cas became speechless as his face became to turn a dark red. He couldn't exactly tell Dean the truth. Truth that he was fantasying about him. He looked towards Sam, silently begging to intervene.

"Hey, Charlie found us a case in Iowa. You want to come? We could always use the extra hand." Sam asked Cas.

"I'm sure the dude…"

"I'll come, I always enjoy hunting with you two." Castiel said before Dean could finish his sentence.

Dean just looked at Cas with unsure expression before turning his attention to his younger brother. Sam just gave Dean a shrug.

"Alright then, I'm going to have a shower, we leave after that." Dean stated

"Ok, Cas and I will start packing."

The older brother nodded as he headed to bathroom, leaving Sam and the angel to pack for the hunting trip. Castiel did the best he could helping Sam organise the hunting gear in their rightful places in the trunk of the car. The angel even took it upon himself to pack Dean's clothes, which gave him an excuse to go through the man's underwear. The angel smiled to himself as he began to stroke the material on one of Dean's pair of briefs. Castiel felt himself going back to his imagination but immediately shook himself out of it as he continued to pack his crush's things. Once the task was complete Cas began to carry the bag to the Impala, that was until he heard Dean call out from the bathroom.

"Can one of you morons grab me a towel?!"

Castiel froze for a minute or two. He dropped the duffel and rushed to grab a towel for Dean. He knocked on the bathroom with the towel in hand.

"Dean, I have your towel."

"Awesome, thanks Cas." Dean said as he opened the door, half way.

The angel felt himself blushing again as he watched the man open the door, exposing his top half of his amazing physic. Castiel found himself tracing his abs with his eyes, slowly feeling his breaths getting heavy and slightly aroused. Dean noticed this and looked at his friend with concern.

"Cas, you alright?

Castiel made eye contact with Dean and nodded. He then shoved the towel in his hands before running off, blushing like a shy school girl.


	5. Stage One

Castiel rushed back to the Impala, with Dean's gear in one hand and a dark red blush on his face. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He felt ashamed that he let himself feel such strong desires towards Dean Winchester, especially since Cas knew that it could never happen between them. As far as Cas knew the man was strictly into woman and nothing more and yet he allowed himself to constantly fantasise what life would be like if they together. The angel smiled softly, which soon disappeared as he reached the car.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as he noticed Cas' blush.

"I don't want to talk about it." Castiel responded as he shoved the duffel at Sam before climbing into the back seat.

"Okay?

Sam didn't know how to take the sudden chance in Castiel. He just decided to let it be for now as he place Dean's duffel bag with his, shutting the trunk afterwards. He then got into the front seat as he and Castiel waited for the older Winchester to get here. After ten or so minutes he did, fully cleaned and fully dressed in his hunter's attire Castiel had always loved. Dean gave a smiled before starting up the car and began the long drive to Des Moines. The actual drive was enjoyable. To Cas it was. Every now and then Dean would check up on him in the backseat by giving the angel a soft, sweet smile. Castiel would always smile back as he would always feel a warm blush invade his face, forcing him to look away from the hunter. The back and forth smiled always made Sam chuckle, especially seeing Cas' reaction when Dean did his part. The way the acted towards each other always reminded the younger hunter of two ten year olds madly in love with each but are too shy to admit it. But it wasn't just moments like now that made Sam laugh, it was also the moments when they looked at each when the other wasn't looking or the moments they insist on being alone. Whatever type of moment it was he could tell that Dean and Cas secretly cherished them. All of them.

"Sam, you alright? You're chuckling like a fricking clown over there."

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." Sam said as his brother broke him out of his trace

"Sure you are."

"I am Dean…I swear."

Dean just let out an unamused grunt before drawing his full attention back on the road. The rest of the drive continued with its usual tone. The older brother would smiled at the angel through the rear view mirror which would cause the angel to smile, blush and turn away. Which would then cause Sam to chuckle softly at the reaction of the two of them. Once they did make it to Des Moines they book into a cheap motel about ten minutes car ride from the main city.

"So what's our next move?" Sam asked as they finished loading all their stuff into their room.

"Suit up and check the morgue; see what the damage is. After, if we have time interrogate the suspects; see if what Charlie said checks out."

"Alright then. Cas, you want to come?"

"No, I'll stay…maybe check out the city to see if there are any clear indications of a…"

"Shapeshifter…we're dealin' with a shapeshifter bud." Dean smiled.

Cas nodded. "To see if there are any clear indications of a shapeshifter."

"You sure you don't to come Cas?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure." Cas responded as he disappeared from the motel room.

"What's been eating him up lately?" Dean asked, a little concerned for his friend's well-being.

"What do you mean?"

"You're telling me you haven't notice Cas' odd behaviour lately. You know the constant black outs he has or his recent shy behaviour. Does any of that seem strange to you?"

"I guess but I wouldn't worried about that. It could just be Cas adjusting to new emotions or what not."

"You're probably right. In that case we should get ready, the sooner we get to bottom of this the better."

Sam just nodded.

Castiel continued to wander around the streets of Des Moines, as he tried to focus on anything but the daydreams that were playing on repeat in his head. After a while of searching the streets, he deciding to take a small break. CAS walked into a small diner and took a seat by a window, staring out into it.

"I thought I might find you in town."

CAS looked towards it and found it belonged to a certain archangel.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Cas said rather harshly.

"Wow, no need for the harsh tone…I'm here to help you with your love sickness."

"How could you possible help me?"

"Hold on a sec."

Gabriel grinned as he send a text causing a particular red head to appear out of nowhere (at least it seemed that was to Castiel.) The smiley red haired woman took a seat next to the archangel, placing her satchel besides her.

"Hey Cas, it's been so long…How have you been?"

"I've been better, Charlie."

"So I've heard."

"You told her." Castiel growled at his brother.

"Yes, I did tell her but there was a reason for that." Gabriel said he gave Charlie a light nudge.

The red haired woman gave a nod and searched through her satchel, pulling out a vial of greenish, bluish liquid. She handed the vial to Gabriel who showed it off to Castiel.

"You want to be with Dean, this is how it's going be done. I did have this complicated plan to get Charlie trick you into drinking this but here."

Castiel cautionally took the vial from his brother's hand and became to examine carefully. It wasn't sure if he could trust Gabriel's words. Even though the thought of being with Dean was extremely tempting, deep down he knew it was too good to be true.

"What's the catch Gabriel?"

"No, catch. Just eternal happiness with your dream man."

"Hm?"

"Well, if you want it then I guess I you can be miserable for the rest of your life, never truly knowing what life would be like with him." Gabriel sighed.

Castiel let out a sigh himself as he examined the vial one last before popping the lid open and drinking the strange liquid. The angel coughed a few times before looking at his brother in a mild disgust.

"What now?"

"Now you wait until, the elixir can take up to four hours to take effect but I promise you that the outcome will worth the wait."

"I hope you're right." Cas sighed as he got up and prepared to leave.

"Where you going?" Charlie asked.

"Back to the motel. I would like to be back before Sam and Dean do."

Charlie and Gabriel gave Cas a nod as they let him leave the dinner

The angel appeared in the motel room. He only took a matter of seconds to notice Dean, in his full suit, sitting on the bed with his laptop.

"Where's Sam?"

Dean looked up from his screen with a bit of a fight. Once he was it was Castiel he smiled brightly as if the angel was the best thing he had ever seen in Dean's entire life. Cas just looked at the man with a confused expression.

"We agreed that he would do the rest of the interrogation and I'll come back to do some boring ass research." Dean chuckled.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked, confused at the man's sudden personality change.

"I have to say, I'm a lot better now that you're here."

Cas turned away from Dean as he felt another blush form on his face. But after a few seconds his warm face turned cold as reality hit him. This man or thing in front of him wasn't Dean. His Dean would never leave his brother to do research. His Dean, even if he did wouldn't be this happy to it. And lastly his Dean would never use any kind of pick-up lines on him. So who was the imposter claiming to be Dean Winchester?

"Who are you?!" The angel demanded.

"What are you talking about Cas? It's me, Dean."

The man put his laptop aside as began to approach Castiel in a seductive manner. The exact kind of manner that the angel only saw in his dreams and fantasies.

"The exact Dean that you gripped tight and raised from perdition. The very same Dean that you share a more profound bond with." Dean said as he back Cas up against the bathroom door.

"Yo-you're not m-my Dean." Cas stuttered.

At this point the imposter had Castiel pinned to the door and was looking at him in such a flirtatious way. The angel would never admit it but the look made him feel tight, especially in his lower region.

"You're right, I'm not your Dean but I'm the closest thing you're ever going to get to the real…so how about be stop playing games." The shape shifter smirked.

"What do…"

Before Cas could finish his thought the shapeshifter kissed him. Castiel eyes widen in shock as the monster had his lips pressed up against his. The angel would never admit it but it was paradise. It was…everything Castiel had hoped for. But there was something missing in this moment. Something that Cas couldn't quite figure out. After a while Castiel finally figure it out. As much as the shapeshifter tried to make it perfect…and that's what was wrong, it was too perfect. The angel had watched Dean kiss a ton of women before and they never seem this perfect, they seemed rough and somewhat sloppy. Not to mentioned that Dean wouldn't be a confident kisser when it came to Cas. It was all these imperfections that made Castiel break out of his care free trace, using all his angel strength to push the shapeshifter off him and to the other side of the room.

"Oh God, you're really something Castiel." The shapeshifter laughed as it struggled to its feet.

The angel just grunted as he walked over to the monster, picked it up and tied it to the chair with silver chains.

"You're wasting an opportunity. You could have everything you wanted."

"I know."

"So why did you stop."

"Cause as perfect as you tried to make it…it wasn't perfect enough for me. Dean wouldn't be that confident when kissing a man for the first time." Cas grunted as the front door opened.

Like Cas it didn't take long for Sam and Dean to notice the shapeshifter as they entered the soon.

"Cas! Are you alright?" Dean asked as rushed over to his friend.

"Yes Dean. I'm alright." Castiel answered.

Dean gave the angel a pat on the back causing Cas to smile and lightly blush. As the Winchester's hand moved away something came over Castiel. He didn't know what it was, all knew was he felt dizzy and slightly faint. He grabbed hold of Dean's arm for support.

"Dean…" Was all Cas could say he blackout into Dean's arms.


	6. The Mystery Woman

Dean cradled the angel unconscious body in his arms. He held Castiel's body close to his chest as he felt himself begin to softly cry over, covering Cas' trenchcoat in tear stains. Dean didn't care who saw him, all he cared about at the moment was the lifeless angel. He attempted to shake Cas awake a few times, crying his name as he did. But it was no use Castiel remained lifeless and dead.

"What did you do to him?!" Dean growled at the shapeshifter.

The shapeshifter just lets out a chuckle as if the question was the funniest it had ever heard, which caused Dean to lose his temper. He gently places the angel on the floor before grabbing the shifter by the collar and roughing the creature up.

"I'll say this once more. What did you do to the angel?"

"What you failed to do for years."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's between me and the handsome fella on the floor." The shifter smiled as he gestured his head towards Cas.

This made Dean temper go on high alert as he grabbed his handgun filled with silver bullets and dug it into the monster's chest.

"Go ahead and threaten me…I still won't tell you anything. Not a single thing."

With that, a loud bang echoed through the room as the shapeshifter was left with a bloody bullet hole straight in the chest. He let the gun hover over the chest for a while before lowering it onto the table and breaking into another crying fit. Dean looked over to the angel again with teary eyes. How dare that freak hurt the angel? His angel. Like before he bent down to Cas and cradle him his arms, once more crying over Castiel body.

"Dean, we should get going. Someone is bound to have heard that gun shot."

"Alright, I'll carry Cas to the car while you start packin'." Dean frowned as he wiped a few tears away from his eyes.

Sam nodded as he began packing. Dean cradled Cas a little longer before he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the car. The hunter carefully placed him into the backseat and returned to the room to help his brother with the packing, tear still forming in his eyes.

"Dean he's going to be alright." Sam reinsured his brother as he continued packing.

"And what if he's not? He literally collapsed in my arms Sam, I wouldn't classify that as alright."

"Calm down. It could just be an angel thing."

"An angel thing. How many times have we made that assumption? Cas might be in real trouble this time and we might not have the solution to help him or fix him." Dean panicked.

Dean finished packing his bags and stormed out of the room with them in his hands. As Sam finished packing his own bags he followed Dean outside to the spot where he parked the impala.

"What are we going to do with the dead body in the room?"

"We salt and burn the bastard, so he rots in hell. Now help me carry him into the trunk so we can out of here."

Sam nodded as he placed in bag far into the trunk before helping Dean carry the dead shapeshifter to the car. The body was heavy without a doubt but that wasn't the hardest thing. The hardest thing was trying to carry it to the car without being spotted by anyone. And the stairs were also a challenge which was proven no match to the Winchester as they completed with little struggle. Sam took a short look around before they rushed the body into the trunk slamming it shut before anyone could see.

"I just need to do a sweep of the room before we go okay?" Sam said.

"Okay, I'll be in the car." Dean sighed as he watched his brother leave for their room.

The hunter let out another sighed as he climbed into the driver's seat. He adjusted the rearview mirror to get a better glimpse of Cas. He looked so peaceful rested against the window, not to mention elegant. Dean let a soft smile escape his lips as he continued to look at the unconscious angel. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe it was just an angel thing but even if it was the older Winchester couldn't help but still worry over the state of his friend. His best friend. That feeling soon subsided as his younger brother entered the car with the motel key.

"You ready?"

"Definitely." Dean sighed as readjusted his rearview mirror.

Sam let out a sigh also as he heard the engine start and drive off. The weeks following the shapeshifter incident were extremely difficult, especially for Dean. Cas showed no signs of waking and trying to figure out was wrong with him had failed. This caused Dean to fall into a horrible state of depression. All he did was stay in his room and drink. And drink. And drink. The only time he ever came out was for three things: Food, toilet, and more beer/alcohol. On the occasions, Dean did come out all attempts of conversations were denied as all Sam received were grunts, scoffs and 'fine'. Sam wished he could help his brother but deep down he knew the only way to do that was to help Cas, which was proving to be a waste of time. Despite that, the brother kept looking for any possible solutions for Cas situations cause damn it, Sam hated seeing Dean in such a horrible state, both physically and mentally. It officially began the two-month mark and Sam still couldn't find anything remotely related to their friend's situation. To add the icing to the cake Dean had shown no signs of improvements. The younger brother did catch him a few times sitting next to Cas' bed watching over the angel. That time Sam saw Dean in his horrible state, he had bloodshot eyes, his stubble had grown into a short beard and clearly had lost a bit of weight. Although, Sam was happy that his brother, a man he looked up, hadn't started hurting himself due to the incredible pain he was in. He was thankful for that.

As soon as it was getting close to hitting the third month, Sam thought enough was enough. He was tired of Dean moping around and decided that he needed to get out of the bunker to get his mind of the whole Cas situation.

"You can't spend the rest of your life in your room, Dean. You need to get out."

"What's the point?" Dean growled

"The point is you're depressed and getting out will be good for you. You can go to a bar, have fun, hook up or whatever. Just get out of the bunker for a while, it will do you some good."

Dean just scoffed.

"Cas would want you to go out."

Those words cut into him like a sharp razor. Those words echoed through his ears like church bells in a steeple. It bounced through Dean's brain forcing him to swallow hard. He would never want to admit it but Sam was right, getting out might to him some good, plus it's what Cas would have wanted. No matter what state he was in.

"Fine." Dean sighed as he got out of bed.  
"Thank you, Dean. And please shower and change into some fresh clothes."

"I guess you want me to shave too."

"If you wouldn't mind…the whole beard thing doesn't suit."

Dean nodded as he walked over the chest of drawers to pick out some clothes. He ended choosing his favourite black t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a red overshirt completing the whole with his combat shoes. With the clothes in his arms, he dragged himself to the bathroom and dropped them on the toilet seat cover. After a long wash and a good shave, Dean felt new, refreshed even. Especially after changing into some clothes that weren't cover in beer and tears stains. But overall he felt good and that small on his face as he left the bathroom proved that. The small smile continued as he collected his keys and jacket before heading to the impala. He started the engine and decided to keep driving until he found the nearest roadhouse or bar. He didn't which, just wherever could serve him a decent drink. He drove for about an hour or so before finding a rather decent looking bar. It was a large corner bar with a well-made neon sign flashing the name of the joint. Dean walked inside and took a seat by the bar. The interior of the room was rather nice. It had a well kept and rather fancy bar with cushioned bar seats. There were booths lined up on the left of him with high tables and chairs scattered around the room. A spiral staircase was located on the far end which Dean only guessed led to a second floor with more seating and possibly a few loveseats for those people who wanted to get more intimate with their partner. But Dean wasn't here for that, he was here to have a few drink and hopefully to keep his mind of his friend. And being here did. After a few beers, Dean's mind was almost erased of the pain he had felt hours ago. It wasn't until the bartender placed a drink in front of that he truly felt the pain melt away.

"I didn't order this," Dean told the bartender.

"Courtesy of that lady over there." The bartender pointed to a woman sitting at one of the tables all by herself.

Dean turned his attention to where the bartender was pointing. She was beautiful. Extraordinarily beautiful. She had dark brown hair that she wore in a large, neat bun. Her figure was perfect almost angel like. She was thin with a strong build and her skin was slightly tanned. But what drew Dean the most about this woman was her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes. He was sure that all the blue in the world was nothing compared to the blue in this woman eyes. Dean turned his back to the front of the bar as he heard the woman high heels come towards his direction. The mysterious lady took a seat next to him as he adjusted her thick black glasses.

"So who do I have to thank for the drink?"

The woman looked deep into Dean's eyes as her rosy lips formed a sweet smile.


	7. Dude Looks Like A lady

The room was dark. Cold. And was surrounded by a floral scent. Castiel couldn't make out anything from the blackness but he guessed he was in a bedroom of sorts from what was clearly a mattress underneath where he laid. The mattress was rather soft but not as soft the silk covers that were placed over his waking body. The fancy chandelier lit up like the sun causing temporary blindness to Cas but at least now he could see the entire room.

"Hey Castiella." Gabriel smirked.

The younger angel let out a groan as he dragged himself out of the bed, taking one of the silk sheet with him.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Cas asked in a soft, feminine voice.

"I believe there's a mirror in the corner."

Castiel walked over to the mirror and screamed.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Turned you into a woman. Now get yourself ready we have a busy day ahead. There's clothes in the wardrobe. Good luck."

Gabe let out a chuckle before leaving his 'brother' complete shocked at his new vessel. Castiel was now a woman. A woman with dark brown hair that felt like velvet against her naked, lightly tanned skin. She still had her blue eyes but her lips were more shaped then those of her old male lips. The angel let out a sigh. Never in her life had she felt so embarrassed and exposed. Her thoughts then turned to Dean and the shapeshifter. She could see now, Dean would think she was dead and weep over her old vessel. The hunter would fall into a depression and drink himself stupid. May refuse to live his room. She couldn't think of her Dean in such a state but she couldn't help it. She loved him with all her grace and being and just the thought of her depressed man bought tears to her eyes. Cas erased the thought from her mind, forcing his attention to the wardrobe with her so called clothes hidden inside. The young angel struggled with her underwear for a good half hour before finally managing to place her bra in the correct position. There was a dress hanging right in the middle of the wardrobe. It was short and long sleeved. The skirt was navy blue with the top being the colour but with white stripes. The angel adjusted herself in the mirror before heading out of the room and down the hall.

"I don't like this Gabriel." Cas said as he entered the lounge room

"Don't complain, I'm the one who's desperate to get in bed with a Winchester."

"I'm not desperate brother…"

"Says the angel who starting making out with a Dean looking shapeshifter."

Castiel began flushed with embarrassment as he avoid Gabriel gaze. Cas didn't know how Gabe knew and to be honest the younger angel didn't want to the know. The potential theory of her older brother spying on her sent mild shivers down his spine. Cas didn't like the idea of Gabriel prying on her every move and meeting; what she did with the Winchesters was his business and his business alone, not Gabe's. After she felt her blush die down Castiel turned his attention back to her brother.

"Now what? After you turned me into a human female what do you intend to do with me?"

"For the next month or so _we_ intend to let you get a feel of your knew vessel…mannerism, walk stuff like that. After _we_ put you out into the field so _we_ can see if you draw Dean's attention."

"When you say we I assume…"

Gabriel cut off his brother as he pointed towards the door at the exact moment Charlie came waltzing in. The woman was carrying a brightly coloured shopping bag filled with what Cas could only guess was a pair of shoes.

"Did you get them?"

"I did, I also got Cas some pantyhose as well…the shoes were expensive though, thank god you gave me your cars." Charlie smiled as she handed the bag to Castiel.

The angel peered into the bag and like she guessed it was filled with a shoe box. She separated the box from the bag before opening the lid it the item. Inside was the most beautiful pair of white strapped high heels she had ever seen. Castiel didn't care if the height of the heels weren't to her liking she still loved them.

"Alright Castiellla, pulled of you pantyhose and shoes ASAP. We have a lot of work to do." Gabriel smiled.

As Gabriel had said there was a lot of do. First of they went to a shopping mall to buy Cas new clothes that best fitted her new assumable, which wasn't hard as the angel had expected. On everyday occasion Castiel was drawn to jeans, flannel shirts and long sleeved dresses. For the nights out looking for Dean she was more drawn to short and short sleeved dress usually made from lace and satin. Both Charlie and Gabriel said that make up was a must when it came to attracting any man or Dean for that matter. Cas chose from the pink range of make up with one lipstick being the brightest shade of red. After they got home they immediately dropped the bags onto the floor as they began on phase two of the plan. While Gabriel was searching up apartments or flats in Lebanon Kansas or close by Charlie began teaching Castiel everything she needed to know about her new vessel. Charlie's lessons took forever to complete or at least Cas it was. Learning to comfortable walk in high heels wasn't at all a challenge but learning how to properly put make up on was, especially when Gabriel would occasionally barge in ruining her concentration.

Then after a month and a half it was Gabriel turns. During his session the younger angel learnt about sex and how to successively please Dean when the time came. Even though Gabriel teaching method were somewhat are called like forcing her to watch different pornos days on end and to use sex toys herself. Castiel was relieve when the lessons finished after one month and three weeks. One big question lingered in Cas' mind as the lessons came to a conclusion, was Dean finally going to fall for her?

Castiel kept nervously sipping at her blood orange cosmo as she kept her eye on the door. Due to careful planning the angel had predicted that Dean would most likely be at this bar since this was the closest to the bunker. After her drink was finally finished Cas began to anxiously tug at the hem of her short, green, lace and satin dress before fiddling with the ear piece that Gabriel insisted on having so he and Charlie could communicate suggestions to her. Their plan was simple; Charlie and Gabriel would prompt Castiel to move towards Dean once he had a few drinks. After that the duo would talk Castiel through the night given her suggestions of what to say and how to say them, as suggestions on her body language. The angel scrolled across the area and finally noticed him. She couldn't help but smile when she finally saw her Dean after three months of separation. Sticking to the plan she waited for the man to have a few drink before ordering one for him.

"I didn't order this," Dean told the bartender.

"Courtesy of that lady over there." The bartender said pointing at Castiel

The angel walked up to the bar and took a sit next to Dean. She shyly avoided the man's eye contact as she adjusted her glasses.

"So who do I have to thank for the drink?"

Castiel looked deep into Dean's eyes as her rosy lips formed a sweet and shy smile.

"Angelette. My name is Angelette Jeudi."

"That's a real strange name."

"It's French for little angel." Cas clarified

"Little angel huh? It suits you since you look like an angel in my eyes."

Castiel felt a warm blush invade her face. She never noticed that she was staring until Dean cleared his throat.

"Sorry…your comment was kind of unexpected."

"Not used to getting flirted with?" Dean smiled

"No, its's just my line of work doesn't allow me to socialise very often."

"What _is_ your is your line of work?"

"What's your name first sweetheart? Then I'll tell you everything." Castiel said with a flirty smile

"Robert Plant."

Castiel couldn't help but chuckled at the man's response. It bought her back to the time when Dean had sat her down in the bunker and got her to listen to his favourite bands. Cas thought it was very kind of the hunter to explain each of the bands to her like their best albums, songs and the members. She would never forget how excited Dean got when Led Zeppelin began playing or he enthused about Robert Plant's voice. It was the first and last time the angel had ever tried to kiss Dean and got horribly rejected by him, causing Castiel to go into hiding due to embarrassment.

"What's so funny?" Dean finally asked.

"Nothing…I would just love your real name."

"What you talking about?"

"I get it Led Zeppelin is an awesome band but Robert Plant really? You couldn't come up with a better fake name."

Castiel looked at Dean as the man nearly choked on his drink while staring at her with wide eyes. It was clear that she surprised the man sitting next to her, Dean's expression could be read like a book…well to Castiel it could be.

"So what's your name? Your real name this time."

"It's Dean Winchester. So now that you know my name, tell me what you do that has forced you to become so anti-social?" Dean asked taking a sip of beer Cas got him.

"You would never believe even if I told you Dean…"

"A deal's a deal beautiful."

Charlie prompted Castiel to take a deep breathe before answering, which is what the angel did.

"I uh…I hunt." Cas said quietly

Castiel could once again see Dean give her his wide eye stare, which cause the woman to chuckle.

"You're a…hunter." Dean whispered

"A shock I know…a nerdy girl like me a hunter."

"Nerdy isn't a bad thing. I think nerdy people make the best hunters…Anyway I about we take this conversation upstairs where it's more private." Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded with a smile as the hunter linked arms with hers and lead them towards the loveseats upstairs. Dean smiled brightly as he gently placed Cas on a couch in the far corner before going to order the two of them some drinks.

"So what do to hunt exactly Angelette?" Dean asked as he handed the angel her drink.

"A bit of everything but I usually find myself hunting demons, witches and any kind of spirit. You?"

"Every monster with a heartbeat. I don't really care want kind, I see a case, I go for it."

Cas began to smile brightly as Dean began telling her all his hunting adventures. Some she knew the man was dramatising on but Castiel didn't care, she could listen to Dean talk all hours of the day. For the next five hours the duo talked and talked, mostly about their line of work, family and just their lives in generally. After it was close to reaching the sixth hour Cas rose from the couch.

"As much as I could sit here forever…I should get home."

"Will I be able to see you again?" Dean asked

Cas leaned down and searched for Dean's jacket for his phone. Within seconds she took a hold of it and typed in her number into a new contact. The angel placed the phone back in his pocket before giving Dean a flirty smile and leaving the bar completely.

Dean took out his phone and began admiring the number. He smiled to himself before leaving the bar and driving back to the bunker.


	8. Things Can't Get Any Worse

12/07/16 Tues 12:55 AM Dean: thanks for helping out with that demon attack, nice to see a woman who knows her way around a blade Angel: No problem. Glad to help, I hope your brother gets better soon. I always hate when my family's sick. Dean: nah. He should be fine, just a cold. Serves him right for deciding to stay up in the cold to catch this ellipse thing Dean: man, my bro's such a nerd Angel: LOL. I would love to meet him sometimes. By the way, you talk about him he seems nice. Dean: maybe. I haven't even told him you exist yet or that we've been talking Dean: don't know how to approach the subject Angel: Well, it all depends on what you think we are. Are we a couple or are we just friends? Dean: I would like us to be a thing. I mean you're amazing enough to be girlfriend material Angel: You make me blush Dean. Angel: But if that's the case. Tell him that. Tell him we met at a bar, we got talking We went up a few times and decided to make it serious. I'm sure your brother will be very happy. Dean: what would I do without you, Angel? Angel: Still rotting in hell, on the rack. Dean: you can say that again LOL Dean: anyway...gonna tell my brother about us. wish me luck babe Castiel laid in bed, smiling like a happy school girl. She clenched the phone to her heart and smiled some more. Dean and she were finally a couple. Dean was finally hers. No skanky bar waitress or a slutty, drunk one night stand. It was just Castiel and Dean. Yes, it wasn't Cas-Cas per say and yes, she was a female but at least they were finally together right? So what if she was lying to Dean about who she was? The main thing was the effort the angel put in in order for them together. She shook the thought out of her mind while checking the time on the bedside clock. Castiel had no idea she had been talking to Dean for hours. She turned off her phone, place on the side table before going to sleep. This form, especially with it being formed by a spell, really tired her out. She didn't understand why or how but this form really drained her. Although Castiel couldn't complain about sleep, it was actually kind of relaxing, an excellent stress reliever. She wished her true form was capable of sleep cause Castiel loved it. The angel slept through all the morning and would have slept for more if wasn't for the ringing and vibration of her phone. Castiel yawned as she answered the phone, checking the time of the clock. It was close to twelve thrifty in the afternoon. "Hello?" Castiel said tiredly. "Hey, Angel. Did I wake you?" Dean flirted "As a matter of fact, yes you did but at least I get to wake up to your sexy voice." "Such a flirt. I like it. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I told Sammy, he wants to meet you. So~ I'm thinking drinks between the three of us. How does that sound?" "That actually sounds pretty good. I could use a drink. Shall I meet you somewhere?" "Yeah, the bar we met at eight." "Shall I dress to impress Deanie Bear?" Castiel flirted cutely "No need, you already impress me. So see you at eight?" "Aw, with that attitude, I'll definitely you there. Love you." "Love you too. Bye." "Bye sweetheart." With that, both parties hung up with a huge smile on their faces. Castiel climbed out of bed. She put on her dressing gown before leaving for the kitchen. Before Castiel reached her location, he heard Gabriel and Charlie arguing in the lounge room. She approached with caution, wanting to listen in on their conversation. "How could you not know this?! Didn't you read the instructions or whatever!" Charlie groaned "I did but that part was in the fine detail and wasn't mentioned in the guide I used! So don't point your Comic-Con fingers at me!" Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry but this is bad. This makes Cassie's situation harder and more challenging." Castiel walked into the scene with her arms crossed. The angel knew that she couldn't hear anymore with the context of the situation, and judging by the heated argument they had, it had to serious. "What's wrong?" Castiel sighed. Both Charlie and Gabriel immediately turned to face the female angel. Both flustering bright red with embarrassment. Neither of them knew what to tell her or should be the one to do it. The pair knew that they would have to eventually, so they should get it over and done with right? Charlie sighed as she began to explain. "I...We want to apologise to you Cas, but we may have screwed up big time. The elixir we gave has side effects we didn't account for. Because of this gaining Dean's heart and turning to your original vessel." Castiel looked over at Charlie and felt like she was about to burst into tears. "Please elaborate." "The elixir doesn't wear off after a month. It doesn't wear off until Dean is open about his true feelings for you and admits it with a kiss. When that happens the spell will break within twenty-four hours." "And how does this affect the plan?" Cas asked. "Well..." Gabriel began. "Dean's stubborn and you wouldn't be in this situation if Dean was more open with his feelings." Castiel walked over to the couch and collapsed. She stared aimlessly into space before bursting into tears. The angel felt as if her world was crumbling around her and she was stuck in the rubble with no hopes of escape. Cas thought she could see the Dean at the finish line, holding his arms out and waiting to embrace her. But no! Life didn't work like that. Life was cruel and unkind. All she wanted was a win and Castiel, honest to god thought she had it. When Castiel eased on her tears, she noticed both Charlie and Gabriel were holding her close. The position didn't last long when Castiel's old phone rang in Gabriel pocket. Gabriel pulled it out and saw it was Sam calling. "I thought you got rid of that." Castiel whimpered. "Of course not. I'm not stupid. Sam and Dean would have gotten suspicious if they called you and didn't answer within minutes. I also may have been impersonating you as well." "YOU'VE BEEN DOING WHAT?!" Gabriel ignored his sibling before answering the phone in the other room. He did his best to answer and respond to Sam as close to how Castiel would have. After a while, Gabriel came back with a grim look on his face. He tapped the phone against his palm. "They're getting suspicious. They think we've turned dark side or something." Gabriel stated. "How can you tell from a phone call?" Charlie asked. "Sam was asking me questions. Weird questions that were hinting that Cassie is betraying them. " Castiel sighed. This day was just getting better. Not only was there a slim chance of ever being this true self but her friends thought she was keeping secrets again, betraying them, turning to the dark side. "I need to tell Sam. If I tell Sam then he can get through to Dean and maybe shorten this spell you screwed up. I know it may not be ideal but it will solve all our problems." Castiel suggested. Charlie and Gabriel looked at each other. They knew Castiel had a point but they weren't sure if bringing Sam in on the situation. Both were worried Sam would try to interfere too much or just plainly judge. Then again bringing Sam in might give a more intelligent insight to their problem. Sam might actually help. Neither of the pair knew what to do. They might as well go with Castiel's plan as things couldn't get any worse for them. 


End file.
